


Dave Jacks Off

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 18 year old Dave, Aged Up, M/M, Masturbation, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A fic where Dave jacks off to the thought of John
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider(one-sided)
Kudos: 4





	Dave Jacks Off

For years, Dave's been head over heels in love with his best online friend.

Sending him stupid memes and sharing dumb videos with him.

Dave just got a message from John saying that he was gonna go to bed. Dave spent another night doing nothing but talking to John again and he was ready for what comes next.

Dave lifted up his legs and put them up on the desk. He pumped a tube of lotion onto his cock and started stroking it. Dave pictured John in his head with his buckteeth and his fucking huge ass dork glasses. He only got hotter over the years, he's fucking jacked now and got serious about going to the gym. Dave pumped himself to thoughts of John sweating in the gym and sweating in bed. Dude still doesn't have a girlfriend even though he's a fucking jock in school now, probably cause John's still a big computer nerd and his best friend is a kid he only knows over a screen. Part of what gets Dave so hot is thinking that John might actually be gay. Dave knows that probably isn't true, but fuck. The idea of John secretly harboring a crush on him is too much, he's getting hot and coming close to the edge.

Dave grunts as he finishes in his clenched fist.

The image of John having hair that starts from his chest and never ends fucking spiraled Dave into a coma. Maybe Dave's never gonna be able to confess, but cumming so hard is a nice consolation prize.


End file.
